The present invention in general relates to an IC card processor used in processing of card information in the IC card, for example, as electronic cash. More particularly, this invention relates to an IC card processor capable of improving the ease of use for users and also enhancing the security against leak of information.
Recently, the electronic cash is noticed as new currency replacing the bank notes. Among various forms of electronic cash, the IC card type electronic cash is close to the present form of transaction (the cash carried in consumer""s wallet), and hence it is easy to use. The IC card is plastic card of the size of a credit card, on which a one-chip microcomputer composed of IC (integrated circuit) is mounted, and it is regarded as a holder of electronic cash.
The IC is composed of CPU (central processing unit) and EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable ROM), and this EEPROM is a so-called nonvolatile memory capable of reading recorded data and writing data, not losing the memory if the power source is cut off. In the EEPROM, card information is stored, such as encrypted balance information, paid-in history information, and paid-out history information.
The IC card type electronic cash is classified into open type and closed type depending on whether the currency is electronic or settlement is electronic. The electronic currency is the open type electronic cash, and this open type electronic cash is like the present currency, and the electronic cash is distributed among people.
On the other hand, the electronic settlement is the closed type electronic cash, and in this closed type electronic cash, every time the electronic cash is used, it is returned to the issuing entity, and the electronic cash cannot be distributed without passing through the bank account, and it is beneficial from the viewpoint of compensation for loss because the history of use is recorded.
The user (consumer) carries the IC card as the electronic cash, and when shopping, the IC card is presented to the shop clerk, and the payment is settled. At the retail shop, a reader/writer is installed for reading and writing the card information stored in the EEPROM of the IC card, and the clerk inserts the presented IC card into the reader/writer, and processes the settlement. That is, when the IC card is inserted into the reader/writer, the purchase amount is deduced from the balance, and the purchase amount is added at the reader/writer side.
When only the card is carried, since the card information is electronic data, the user cannot know the balance directly. Accordingly, hitherto, an IC card processor for displaying the card information of the IC card (balance information, paid-in history, paid-out history) is carried together with the IC card. As the IC card is compared to the cash, the IC card processor is like the wallet.
FIG. 21 is a plan showing the appearance of the conventional IC card processor 10. This IC card processor is an apparatus for processing the card information (balance information, paid-in history information, paid-out history information, etc.) in the IC card 20, and more specifically, depending on the selection operation by the user, this is the apparatus for reading or displaying the card information.
The IC card 20 is composed of a card substrate 21 and an IC 22, and, for example, it is a card applicable to the open type electronic money. This IC card is a so-called IC card with an external terminal. In the IC card 20, the card substrate 21 is made of a thin plate of PVC (polyvinyl chloride polymer), PVCA (polyvinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer), or the like. The IC 22 is composed of CPU and EEPROM (not shown). In the following explanation, processing executed by the CPU is explained as being processed by the IC 22.
The IC operates as the power is supplied from the IC card processor 10. In the EEPROM, the card information is stored, such as the balance information, paid-in history information, paid-out history information, and card side security code. The card side security code is the code used in collation for checking if the user of the IC card 20 is the authorized user or not, and it is a kind of intrinsic codes of the IC card 20 called PIN (personal identification number).
The collation is briefly explained. The card side security code and the apparatus side security code entered from the IC card processor are collated, and when matched, the operation instructed by the IC card processor 10 is executed, and if not matched, the operation is not done. The apparatus side security code is entered in every operation by key input manipulation by the user. The specific procedure of collation is explained later.
Further, in a specific time after the IC 22 is activated by supply of power, it issues initial response data. The initial response data is the data composed of physical parameter of IC 22, connection information character such as logic characteristic of transmission protocol, general information about IC card 20 (for example, date of manufacture of card), and other control information characters.
On the other hand, in the IC card processor 10, the main body 1 is a nearly flat cocoon shape made of synthetic resin, and electric components mentioned below are contained in its inside. A card inlet 2 is a slit formed at one side 1a toward other side 1c, and at this card inlet 2, a connector (not shown) to be connected electrically to the terminal of the IC card 22 is provided as described below.
A display unit 32 is provided on the surface 1b of the main body 1 along the other side 1c, and is composed of liquid crystal display or the like. The display unit 3 displays the card information in the IC card 20 (balance information, paid-in history information, paid-out history information), security mode and security code of IC card 20 and others. The security mode is the mode showing whether the IC card 20 is in usable state or not, and it is roughly classified into the unlock mode and lock mode.
The unlock mode is the usable state of the IC card 20, in other words, it is an accessible state for allowing reading and writing of card information from the IC card processor 10 to the IC card 20 (IC 22). The lock mode is the unusable state of the IC card 20 in the IC card processor, in other words, it is an inaccessible state not allowing reading or writing of card information from the IC card processor 10 to the IC card 20 (IC 22). Herein, the security mode is changed from unlock mode to lock mode, for example, when it is intended by the authorized user or when it is illegally used by a third party (or by input error of security code by the authorized user).
A select key 4 is provided on the surface 1b of the main body 1, between the display unit 3 and the side 1a, and it is pushed by the user. This select key 4 is used for selecting the function of displaying the card information in the display unit 3 (hereinafter called card information display function), the function for changing the security mode (security mode changing function), and others. Specifically, every time the select key 4 is pressed, the functions are sequentially selected as card information display function, security mode changing function, and so forth.
A shift key 5 is provided on the surface 1b of the main body 1, near the select key 4, and it is pushed by the user for entering the apparatus side security code when collating the codes in the IC 22 of the IC card 20. The collation of codes is to match the card side security code and apparatus side security code. An enter key 6 is provided on the surface 1b, near the shift key 5, and it is pushed by the user when entering the apparatus side security code.
FIG. 22 is a block diagram showing an electric configuration of the IC card processor 10. In the diagram, the parts corresponding to the components in FIG. 21 are identified with same reference numerals and their explanation is omitted. In FIG. 22, an MPU (microprocessing unit) 11 is for controlling the parts of the apparatus, and the operation of the MPU 11 is explained in detail later. A power supply unit 12 is composed of a button type battery 12a and a switch 12b connected in series. One end of the battery 12a is connected to Vcc terminal, and other end is connected to GND terminal, and electric power is supplied to the parts of the apparatus and the IC 22 after the IC card 20 is inserted into the card inlet 2 (see FIG. 21). The switch 12b is turned on or off by the MPU 11.
An oscillator 13 generates a clock of a specific frequency, and supplies it to necessary parts. In the IC card processor 10, the parts operate according to the clock signal. A ROM (read only memory) 14 stores the application program for the IC card 20. This application program is executed by the MPU 11, and the program is for reading the card information stored in the EEPROM of the IC 22, and processing security and others.
A RAM (random access memory) 15 temporarily stores various data, variables and others occurring during execution of the application program by the MPU 11. A communication unit 16 is used for interface of communication between the IC 22 and MPU 11 when the IC 22 is inserted into the card inlet 2 (see FIG. 21) and is connected electrically. A detector 17 detects the IC 22 electrically when the IC 22 is inserted into the card inlet 2. A keyboard 18 is composed of select key 4, shift 5, and enter key 6 shown in FIG. 21. These constituent elements including the MPU 11, oscillator 13 and ROM 14 are mutually connected through a bus B.
The operation of this conventional IC card processor 10 is explained by referring to the flowcharts shown in FIG. 23 to FIG. 26. Referring first to FIG. 23 and FIG. 24, the card information display operation for displaying the card information of the IC card 20 in the display unit 3 of the IC card processor 10 is explained. Herein, FIG. 23 is a flowchart explaining the operation of the IC card processor 10 when displaying the card information of the IC card 20 in the display unit 3, and FIG. 24 is a flowchart explaining the operation of code collation of the IC card 20 in the IC 22.
In FIG. 21, when one side of the IC card 20 in unlock mode is inserted into the card inlet 2 of the IC card processor 10, the IC 22 and communication unit 16 shown in FIG. 22 are electrically connected, and the IC 22 is detected by the detector 17. Herein, since the IC card 20 (IC 22) is in unlock mode, it is ready to read and write from an external apparatus (IC card processor 10).
From the detector 17, the detection result information is issued to the MPU 11 through the bus B. As a result, the MPU 11 advances to step SA1 shown in FIG. 23, and controls the power supply unit 12 to feed electric power to the IC 22, thereby executing the activation process. Then electric power is fed into the IC 22 from the power supply unit 12, and the IC 22 is activated.
In a specific time after supply of power, the IC 22 sends the initial response data to the MPU 11 through the communication unit 16 and bus B, and advances to step SB1 shown in FIG. 24, and judges if the apparatus side security code is entered from the IC card processor 10 or not, and if the result of judgment is NO, the same judgment is repeated. Suppose the apparatus side security code is not entered in the IC 22.
On the other hand, when the initial response data is entered, the MPU 11 is triggered by the input of this initial response data, and accesses the ROM 14 through the bus BU, and executes the application program, and goes to step SA2.
At step SA2, the MPU 11 judges if the card information display function is selected or not by the user, and if the result of judgment is NO, the same judgment is repeated. When the user pushes the select key 4 (see FIG. 21) to select the card information display function of the IC card 20 in the display unit 3, the MPU 11 detects it, and judges YES at step SA2, and goes to step SA3.
At step SA3, the MPU 11 shows the input screen for input of apparatus side security code in the display unit 3, and advances to step SA4. As a result, the user observes the input screen and recognizes that the apparatus security code must be entered. Herein, the user is supposed to know the apparatus side security code of the own IC card 20.
At step SA4, the MPU 11 judges if the apparatus side security code is entered by the key operation using the select key 4, shift key 5 and enter key 6 by the user, and if judged NO, the same judgment is repeated. When the user enters the apparatus side security code into the MPU 11 through the keyboard 18 and bus B by pushing the keys, the MPU 11 judges YES at step SA4, and advances to step SA5.
At step SA5, the MPU 11 sends the entered apparatus side security code to the IC 22 of the IC card 20 through the bus B and communication unit 16, and advances to step SA6. At step SA6, the MPU 11 issues the command for reading the card information from the IC 22 to the IC 22 through the bus B and communication unit 16, and goes to step SA7. At step SA7, the MPU 11 accesses the IC 22, and judges if the card information is read from the IC 22 or not, and if judged NO, the same judgment is repeated.
When the apparatus side security code is entered in the IC 22, the IC 22 judges YES at step SB1 shown in FIG. 24, and advances to step SB2. At step SB2, the IC 22 collates the held card side security code with the entered apparatus side security code. When matched, the IC 22 judges YES at step SB2, and goes to step SB3, and permits reading of the held card information (balance information, paid-in history information, paid-out history information, etc.) on the basis of the entered command.
As a result, the MPU 11 is accessible to the IC 22, and reads the card information from the IC 22, and judges YES at step SA7 in FIG. 23, and goes to step SA8. At step SA8, the read card information (balance information, etc.) is displayed in the display unit 3, and the processing is over.
At step SB2 in FIG. 24, if not matched, the IC 22 judges NO, and advances to step SB4. A possible cause of failure in collation is input error of apparatus side security code by the authorized user (or third party). At step SB4, the IC 22 judges if non-matching is determined consecutively N times (for example, three times) at step SB2, and if judged NO, returning to step SB1, the same process is repeated.
On the other hand, when judged YES at step SB4, in other words, if the user enters wrong apparatus side security code consecutively N times, the IC 22 advances to step SB2. At step SB5, the MPU 11 judges that the IC card 20 is used illegally, and changes the security mode from unlock mode to lock mode, and terminates the processing. Herein, the IC 22 has the status information corresponding to the security mode, and the MPU 11 (see FIG. 22) checks the status information, and confirms whether the IC card 20 is in unlock mode or lock mode.
In this case, being set in lock mode, the IC card 20 (IC 22) cannot read or write any card information at all from the external apparatus (IC card processor 10). Generally, the IC card set in the lock mode due to the above cause and not having the security mode changing function mentioned below cannot be used unless the card issuing firm processes to change the security mode from lock mode to unlock mode.
If judged NO at step SB4 in FIG. 24, the MPU 11 cannot read the card information from the IC 22. In this case, therefore, the MPU 11 judges NO at step SA7 in FIG. 23, and advances to step SA9. At step SA9, the MPU 11 checks the status information of the IC 22 through the bus B and communication unit 16, and judges if the IC card 20 is in lock mode or not.
In this case, supposing the IC card 20 is in unlock mode, the MPU 11 judges NO at step SA9, and return to step SA3 to repeat the same process. In this case, the user enters the apparatus side security code again according to the input screen of the display unit 3.
On the other hand, when the IC card 20 is in lock mode at step SA9, the MPU 11 recognizes that reading of the card information from the IC card 20, and display of card information in the display unit 3 are disabled, and judges YES, and goes to step SA10. At step SA10, the MPU 11 displays the error information in the display unit 3, and terminates the processing. The user observes the error information on the display unit 3, and recognizes that the IC card 20 is in unusable state.
Referring now to FIG. 24, FIG. 25, and FIG. 26, the operation for changing the security mode of IC card 20 is explained. FIG. 25 is a flowchart explaining the operation of the IC card processor 10 in the security mode changing operation on the IC card 20, and FIG. 26 is a diagram showing an input operation example by the user at the time of apparatus side security code input and a display example of the display unit 3.
When the security mode of the IC card 20 (IC 22) shown in FIG. 22 is in lock mode, the MPU 11 advances to step SC1 in FIG. 25, and judges if the security mode changing function is selected by the user or not, and when judged NO, the same judgment is repeated. When the user pushes the select key 4 (see FIG. 21) so as to change the security mode of the IC card 20, the MPU 11 detects it, and judges YES at step SC1, and goes to step SC2.
At step SC2, the MPU 11 reads the status information (lock mode) held in the IC 22 through the bus B and communication unit 16, and recognizes the security mode of the IC card 20. In this case, the MPU 11 recognizes that the security mode is the lock mode, and goes to step SC3.
At step SC3, the MPU 11 shows the security mode recognized at step SC2 (in this case, the lock mode) in the display unit 3 (see FIG. 21), and advances to step SC4. In this case, since the security mode is the lock mode, the display unit 31 shows a character string LOCK as shown in display screen A1 in FIG. 26. Accordingly, by observing the display screen A1, the user recognizes that the IC card 20 is in lock mode. At step SC4 shown in FIG. 25, the MPU 11 judges if the enter key 6 (see FIG. 21) is pressed or not, and if judged NO, the same judgment is repeated.
The user goes to step SD1 shown in FIG. 26 in order to change the security mode from the lock mode to the unlock mode, and pushes the enter key 6 (FIG. 21), and advances to step SD2. As a result, the MPU 11 judges YES at step SC4 in FIG. 25, and advances to step SC5, and after execution of apparatus side security code input process mentioned below, going to step SC6, it is judged whether the apparatus side security code is entered or not. The apparatus side security code input process is explained below while referring to FIG. 26.
As the apparatus side security code, for example, when entering a four-digit code xe2x80x9c5432xe2x80x9d, first, at step SD2, the user pushes the shift key 5 (see FIG. 21) in order to enter the numeral of the first digit (for example, 5) of the apparatus side security code. As a result, the display screen of the display unit 3 is changed from display screen A1 to display screen A2 by the control of the MPU 11, and a character-numeral string of xe2x80x9cPC=1xe2x80x9d (display screen A2) appears in the display unit 3. In this character-numeral string, xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d means input of apparatus side security code, and xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d denotes the numeral of the first digit of the apparatus side security code.
Consequently, the user pushes the shift key 5 four times in total as shown at steps SD3 and SD4. As a result, the numeral of the first digit of the apparatus side security code is shifted every time the shift key 5 is pressed, that is, xe2x80x9cPC=2xe2x80x9d (display screen A3), xe2x80x9cPC=3xe2x80x9d (not shown), xe2x80x9cPC=4xe2x80x9d (not shown), and xe2x80x9cPC=5xe2x80x9d (display screen A4).
Next, at step SD5, the user pushes the enter key 6 to set the numeral of the first digit (5) of the apparatus side security code. As a result, the display screen of the display unit 3 is changed from xe2x80x9cPC=5xe2x80x9d (display screen A4) to xe2x80x9cPC=-xe2x80x9d (display screen A5). Herein, the character xe2x80x9c-xe2x80x9d is a marking character, meaning the numeral of the first digit (in this case, 5) of the already set apparatus side security code.
At step SD6, the user pushes the shift key 5 (see FIG. 21) to enter the numeral of the second digit (for example, 4) of the apparatus side security code. As a result, the display screen of the display unit 3 is changed from display screen 5 to display screen 6 by the control of the MPU 11, and the display unit 3 shows the character-numeral string xe2x80x9cPC=-1xe2x80x9d shown in display screen A6. In this character-numeral string, xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d denotes the numeral of the second digit of the apparatus side security code.
Hereinafter, the user enters the numeral of the second digit in the same manner as in the case of first digit numeral input operation. That is, at step SD7, when the user pushes the shift key 5, the character-numeral string xe2x80x9cPC=-4xe2x80x9d (display screen A7) is shown in the display unit, and at step SD8, the user pushes the enter key 6 to set the numeral xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d of the second digit. Thus, the display unit shows the numeral-character string xe2x80x9cPC=xe2x80x94xe2x80x9d (display screen A8).
Same as in the input operation of the first digit numeral, the user manipulates the key for entering the third digit numeral (in this case, 3), and advances to step SD9 to enter the final digit numeral (in this case, 2), and pushes the shift key 5. As a result, the character-numeral string of xe2x80x9cPC=xe2x80x941xe2x80x9d (display screen A9) appears in the display unit 3.
At step SD10, when the shift key 5 is pressed, the display unit 3 shows the numeral-character string of xe2x80x9cPC=xe2x80x942xe2x80x9d (display screen A10), and the user pushes the enter key 6 at step SD11 in order to set the numeral if the final digit (in this case, fourth digit) Thus, the display unit 3 shows a character string xe2x80x9cPC=xe2x80x94xe2x80x9d (display screen A11), and the input of the four-digit apparatus side security code (5432) is completed.
As a result, the MPU judges YES at step SC6 in FIG. 25, and advances to step SC7, issues a command for changing the entered apparatus side security code (in this case, 5432) and the security mode to instruct to the IC 22, to the IC card 20 (IC 22) through the bus B and communication unit 16, and then goes to step SC8.
When the apparatus side security code and command are issued, the IC 22 collates the held card side security code with the apparatus side security code. When matched, the IC 22 changes the security mode from the present lock mode to unlock mode according to the entered command, and changes the status information to the information showing the unlock mode.
In this case, supposing to be matched by the IC 22, the security mode of the IC card (IC 22) is supposed to be changed from the lock mode to the unlock mode. On the other hand, if not matched by the IC 22, the security mode of the IC card 20 is not changed.
At step SC8, the MPU 11 reads the status information of the IC 22 through the bus B and communication unit 16, and confirms the security mode of the IC card 20. In this case, the MPU 11 confirms the unlock mode as the security mode of the IC card 20, and advances to step SC9. At step SC9, the MPU 11 judges if the security mode has been changed or not.
Specifically, when the checking result of security mode at step SC2 and the checking result of security mode at step SC8 are not matched (changed), the MPU 11 judges YES at step SC9, and goes to step SC10. On the other hand, when the both security modes are matched (not changed), the MPU 11 judges NO at step SC9, and returns to step SC3, and repeats the same process.
At step SC10, the MPU 11 shows the security mode of the IC card 20 confirmed at step SC8 (in this case, unlock mode) in the display unit 3. As a result, the display unit 3 shows UNLK or LOUT (display screen A12) shown in FIG. 26, and the user observes the display screen A12, and recognizes that the security mode of the IC card 20 has been changed from lock mode to unlock mode. In this example, the procedure of changing the security mode from lock mode to unlock mode is explained, but the procedure is same when changing from unlock mode to lock mode.
FIG. 27 shows a different conventional IC card processor 30. In FIG. 27, the IC card processor 30 is a pocket calculator type apparatus, and is larger than the IC card processor 10 (see FIG. 2) mentioned above. In the IC card processor 30, the main body 31 is a thick plate of synthetic resin, and electric components are contained inside. A card inlet 32 is formed as a slit in one side 31a toward other side 31c, and one side of an IC card 20 is inserted in this card inlet 32.
The display unit 33 is provided on the surface of the main body 31 along other side 31c. The function of the display unit 33 is same as that of the display unit 3 (see FIG. 21). A numeric keyboard 34 is composed of 0 key to 9 key, * key, and # key arranged in matrix on the surface 31b. The numeric keyboard 34 is used for input of apparatus side security code. Therefore, when using the IC card processor 30, the user directly enters the numerals (apparatus side security code) from the numeric keyboard 34, instead of the process at steps SD2 to SD11 (see FIG. 26).
A first function key 35, a second function key 36, and a third function key 37 are disposed on the surface 31b, beneath the display unit 33 in the drawing, and are used for the card information display function, security mode changing function and other selection function. A cancel key 38 is provided near the right side of the numeric keyboard 34, and is pushed by the user, for example, when canceling the apparatus security code entered through the numeric keyboard 34.
A set key 39 is like the enter key 6 (see FIG. 21), and is pushed by the user, for example, when establishing the entered apparatus side security code. The operation of the IC card processor 30 is same as the operation of the IC card processor (see FIG. 21), and detailed description is omitted.
In the conventional IC card processor 10, when displaying the card information of the IC card 20 in the display unit 3 or when changing the security mode, the apparatus side security code must be entered every time by user""s manual input, and it was very inconvenient. In particular, for input of the apparatus side security code, a very complicated input operation was required as shown in FIG. 26, and input errors occurred very frequently.
In the conventional IC card processor 10, since all card information (balance information, paid-in history information, paid-out history information, etc.) is displayed in the display unit 3, it was a problem that the information high in security against information leak is easily disclosed to third party.
It is an object of this invention to provide an IC card processor improved in convenience for the user and heightened in security against information leak.
The IC card processor according to one aspect of this invention comprises a nonvolatile memory, a writing unit which reads the second security code from the IC when the IC card is connected and the first security code is not written in the nonvolatile memory and writes it as the first security code in the nonvolatile memory, a reading unit which reads the first security code from the nonvolatile memory when the IC card is connected, and reads out the card information from the IC after issuing it to the IC, and a control unit which processes the card information being read out by the reading unit as specified.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of this invention, in the initial state, when the IC card is connected, the second security code is readout from the IC by the writing unit, and the second security code is written into the nonvolatile memory as the first security code. In this state, when the IC card is connected again, the first security code is read out from the nonvolatile memory by the reading unit, and issued to the IC. As a result, in the IC, the first security code and second security code are matched in collation, and the card information is automatically read out from the reading unit.
The IC card processor according to another aspect of this invention comprises a nonvolatile memory, an inputting unit which enters the first security code, writing unit which writes the first security code entered by the inputting unit into the nonvolatile memory, a reading unit which reads the first security code from the nonvolatile memory when the IC card is connected, and reads out the card information from the IC after issuing it to the IC, and a control unit which processes the card information being read out by the reading unit as specified.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of this invention, when the first security code is entered by the inputting unit, this first security code is written into the nonvolatile memory by the writing unit. When the IC card is connected, the first security code is automatically read out by the nonvolatile memory, and issued to the IC. As a result, in the IC, when the first security code and second security code are matched, the card information is read out by the reading unit.
The IC card processor preferably comprises a level setting unit which sets plural levels in the card information, and a level selecting unit which selects one of the plural levels, in which the reading unit reads out the card information corresponding to the level selected by the level selecting unit.
Thus, the card information corresponding to the preset level is read out.
The level selecting unit preferably comprises plural operators provided corresponding to the plural levels, to be operated by the user, and the reading unit reads out the card information corresponding to one of the plural operators.
Thus, when one operator is manipulated by the user, the card information corresponding to this operator is read out by the reading unit.
The IC card processor according to still another aspect of this invention comprises a nonvolatile memory which stores the state control information, an operator manipulated by the user when controlling the IC state, and a state control unit which controls the IC state, when the operator is manipulated, by issuing the state control information stored in the nonvolatile memory to the IC.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of this invention, only by manipulation of the operator, the state control information is issued to the IC by the state control unit, so that the IC state is controlled.
The IC card processor according to still another aspect of this invention comprises a nonvolatile memory which stores the first and second state control information, a first operator manipulated by the user when controlling the IC state in the first state, a second operator manipulated by the user when controlling the IC state in the second state, and a control unit which controls the IC state in the first state, when the first operator is manipulated, by issuing the first state control information stored in the nonvolatile memory to the IC, and controls the IC state in the second state, when the second operator is manipulated, by issuing the second state control information stored in the nonvolatile memory to the IC.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of this invention, when the first or second operator is manipulated, the first or second state control information corresponding to either one is issued to the IC, and the IC state is controlled in the first or second state.
The IC card processor according to still another aspect of this invention comprises a nonvolatile memory which stores the first and second state control information, an operator manipulated by the user when controlling the IC state in the first or second state, and a state control unit which controls the IC state in the first or second state, every time the operator is manipulated, by issuing the first state control information and second state control information alternately to the IC.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of this invention, since one operator has two functions, every time the operator is manipulated, the first or second state control information is issued to the IC, and the IC is controlled in the first or second state.